Keronia
is a fictional alien creature from the TV series, Ultraman. Keronia appeared in Episode 31. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 cm ~ 50 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: upper Amazon History Ultraman Deep within the heart of the Amazon rainforests, an alien force of humanoid plant creatures gathered. Countless ages on Earth, they fed on the blood of human beings and posed as their victims, hid among the humans and destroyed their defences. One scientist, Dr. Gotoh, that discovered the Keronia, was abile to research them before falling to the lethal monsters. When Dr. Gotoh returned to Japan from his adventures in the jungle, it was not the man that left, but an agent of the Keronia. Infiltrating the SSSP, the plant-man began to spread mushroom-like growths all over the city, preparing for his people's invasion of the Earth. However, as his goals were being met, the forces of good began to catch on, and soon Dr. Gotoh’s disguise was lifted. He was revealed to be the vile Keronia, but escaped the SSSP. The invader quickly grew to a gigantic size as his invasion force arrived, blotting out the skies with high-tech war machines. The Earth fought back, throwing tanks against the invasion force. Keronia, however, aided its army and fired back with its energy beams, demolishing numerous tanks until Shin Hayata summoned Ultraman. The ultra crusader battled the fiendish plant being, keeping the attacker at bay. Keronia offered little challenge for the red and silver giant. Soon the plant was downed but Ultraman was unable to destroy it with his Specium ray, so he unleashed his most powerful attack, the Ultra Attack Ray. Upon impact with the horrified invader, he exploded, completely destroying Keronia in a huge fireball! With their inside man down, the invading Keronia forces were at a total loss and were at the mercy of Ultraman, and the hero finished the fight. With swiftness, Ultraman decimated the invasion force. Trivia *Keronia's roar is a combination of Toho monster, Rodan and later use Titanosaurus roar. *Although not physically seen, Keronia is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Keronia appears in an eye-catcher in the series, Ultra Zone. *Keronia's suit would later be modified for Fight! Mighty Jack's Giant Mummy. *Keronia is the first invasion threat to mankind in the series to be native to Earth. Powers and Weapons *Energy Beams: Keronia can fire missile-strength beams of energy from its eyes. When at a human size, these beams can temporarily paralyze a human. *Human Disguise: In order to blend in with normal human society, Keronia can disguise itself as a human, Dr. Gotoh, a Japanese botanist, to be exact. *Size Change: Keronia is capable of changing its size from that of a man to that of a giant at will. El.gif|Energy Beams Keronia Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Other Media Ultra Fight Keronia appear several times in the series Ultra Fight. He fought Eleking in one episode. Gallery Keronia I.png Keronia WOWOW.png Ultrmn keronia 2.jpg KERONIA-ULTRAMAN.jpg Keronia_0.jpg KERONIA 1.jpg KERONIA.jpg keronia_figure.jpg|Figure of Keronia, by Bear Model. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju category:Plants Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Seijin Category:Kaijin